young_foreverfandomcom-20200213-history
Lucifer Thomas
PERSONALITY He is quite asocial and withdrawn. He is also very childish and immature, finding it harder to be the opposite at times. He loves being himself while often being on the eccentric side. He has a tendency to get overly excited, usually very easily. He can sometimes be emotional and can even be prone to temper tantrums. LIKES SHOWS: Paw Patrol, Lion Guard, Rusty Rivets, Blues Clues, Bubble Guppies, PJ Masks, Dinosaur Train, Octonauts, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Top Wing, Blaze and the Monster Machines, Sesame Street, Arthur, Mickey and the Roadster Racers. MOVIES: Land Before Time Series, Cars series, Finding Nemo, Finding Dory, Toy Story, Scooby Series, Star Wars, Space Jam, Ponyo, Peter Pan, The Secret Life of Pets, Minions, Zootopia, Moana. FOODS: Nutella, Spaghetti, Cheese Pizza, French Toast, Fruit snacks, Dinosaur Nuggets, Macaroni & Cheese, Peanut Butter & Jelly Sandwiches, Fruit Roll ups, Grilled Cheese Sandwiches, String Cheese, Goldfish Crackers, Pretzels, Sweets, Sour Patch Kids. DRINKS: Apple Juice, Fanta, Sprite, Koolaid, Chocolate Milk, Strawberry Milk. OTHER: Dinosaurs, stuffies, kids toys, preschool shows, pacifiers, diapers, pull-ups, trains, playgrounds, coloring, sandboxes, rocks, matchbox cars, little clothes, construction vehicles, trucks. DISLIKES SHOWS: News channels, grown up shows, non-cartoons. MOVIES: Horror, crime, action, thriller. FOODS: Vegetables and spicy food. DRINKS: Caffeine. OTHER: Loud noises, growing up, adulting, birds, big dogs, darkness, bugs/spiders, bullies, time outs, sirens, thunderstorms, vacuums, fireworks. ONGOING STORY He prefers to be called Lulu due to his abusive father & bullies calling him Lucifer. He is diagnosed with PDD-NOS, ADHD and intellectual & developmental delays. He also has urinary incontinence because of a birth defect with his bladder. He wears pull-ups during the daytime and diapers at night to help him cope with this. He is what most people would refer to as a little. He enjoys things that are geared to those between the ages of two and five, which is basically what his mental “little” age is. He currently lives with his best friend Zackary, who he calls ‘Sephy’. He has known his best friend since birth because both of their mothers were best friends. BACK STORY Lulu’s mother passed away when he was fourteen years old. He lived with his abusive father for the longest time, constantly getting beaten and ridiculed for his need for diapers/pull-ups. He also got bullied a lot during school because of his special needs and for being below his typical age level than his peers. Sephy often stood up for Lulu the best he could during this time, swearing to always keep Lulu out of harms way. He was diagnosed with intellectual/developmental delays at the age of five years old. His diagnosis of ADHD came when he was seven, and his diagnosis of PDD-NOS came when he was around two or three years old. He had severe speech delays and ended up having to take speech therapy to communicate with others better. He didn’t start showing interest in speech until he turned six or seven years old. He took speech therapy until the ninth grade when they decided he didn’t need it anymore. Resources These are the things Lulu uses in the story. Bed railings Paw Patrol Pull-ups (Discontinued) Tykables Pacifiers Sippy Cups Dinosaur Stuffy Dinosaur Kigurumi